Recueil d'OS
by DanettePistache
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS, pour sourire un petit peu. Aujourd'hui, mon OS pour le concours organisé par JenAbs!
1. Une histoire d'ascenseur

_**Hellow' ! Alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce petit recueil d'OS, parceque c'est les vacances et que l'inspiration est là pour à peu près tout .. Sauf Galop d'Essai. x) **_  
_**Bwef, le but sera de vous faire rire (si j'y arrive) ou au moins sourire, parceque c'est bientôt la rentré (ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît) et que malgré ça, il ne faut pas être démoarlisés! **_  
_**Je vais poster deux fois dans la soirée, cet OS et puis un petit drabble, Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Si il y avait bien une chose que Derek Duncan savait faire, c'était s'occuper des ascenseurs. Depuis tout petit, ces grosses machines le fascinaient. Il adorait la sensation qu'il avait lorsque la machine montait ou descendait et il avait vite commencé à se documenter dessus. Il était donc normal pour lui d'avoir choisi de faire de sa passion son métier, et il avait rejoint une petite entreprise basée près du Navy Yard, à Washington.

Ladite entreprise était très agréable. Elle était constituée de deux équipes de cinq salariés, d'un comptable, d'une femme de ménage et enfin du patron. Tout le monde se connaissait, l'ambiance était bon enfant et les rires étaient généralement au rendez-vous. Un cadre agréable pour un métier qui passionnait notre homme, que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Ce jour là, son équipe n'avait pas été appelée par une personne quelconque pour faire un check up complet de la machine de son immeuble. Non, elle allait mettre les pieds au Navy Yard, dans les locaux du NCIS, et c'est un agent spécial de ladite agence qui les avait appelés! Ému, Derek Duncan s'installa au volant du fourgon de l'entreprise, le reste de l'équipe sur ses talons. Le véhicule contenait six places et beaucoup d'espace à l'arrière, ce qui était nécessaire afin d'y faire tenir tout le matériel pour réparer les ascenseurs. L'extérieur du fourgon était blanc,seulement frappé du nom de l'entreprise, de son numéro de téléphone et de son adresse mail, le tout juste à côté du logo.

Le fourgon passa le contrôle une dizaine de minutes après avoir démarré, et rejoint les locaux du NCIS peu après. L'agent qui les avait appelés attendait impatiemment sur le parking et leur fit de grands signes lorsqu'il les vit enfin arriver. Après avoir échangé quelques politesses avec les salariés, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo leur montra le problème, et les fit monter dans l'ascenseur.

« Ah parce qu'il monte, cet ascenseur ? Demanda David, un des membres de l'équipe.  
-Bien sûr qu'il monte. Il n'est pas là, le problème.»

L'agent appuya sur un bouton au hasard, et une fois arrivés à l'étage souhaité, les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent, presque sans bruit.

« Et bah ? Il fonctionne très bien ! S'exclama Derek.  
-Pardon ? S'indigna DiNozzo. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?  
- Non. Répondirent tous les réparateurs d'ascenseur à l'unisson.  
-Il ne fait pas ''Ding''! C'est problématique ! Cet ascenseur, comme tous les ascenseurs de cette agence, fait ''Ding'' quand les portes s'ouvrent ou se ferment ! Or là, il ne le fait pas !  
-Oh. Conclut Derek. Et bien on va s'en charger.»

Après tout, les agences fédérales se devaient d'avoir du matériel impeccable, ascenseurs compris. La petite entreprise allait probablement devoir attendre encore avant de faire une grosse intervention au NCIS.

* * *

_**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ?**_


	2. Une peluche martyrisée

_**Et voilà la seconde et dernière publication de la soirée, un petit drabble que je me suis bien amusée à écrire !**_

* * *

La jeune fille se retourna une énième fois, me faisant passer en dessous d'elle. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, en vain.

J'étais coincé.

Elle changea de nouveau de place, et me fit avaler la moitié de ses longs cheveux bouclés au passage, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, allongée sur le dos. Je crus enfin pouvoir m'endormir, mais c'était sans compter sur ses ronflements. Comment une fille de son âge pouvait elle ronfler aussi fort ? Même un vieux bucheron ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Comme si elle ne m'avait pas suffisament martyrisé, il fallait désormais qu'elle me pousse au bord du lit, la me soumettant ainsi à la force de gravité qui m'attirait indéniablement vers le sol.

Ce même sol qui, à ce moment précis, me semblait être bien plus confortable que le lit sur lequel je me trouvais.

Je choisis donc de me laisser tomber par terre, un rien plus loin de cette petite et de ses ronflements monstrueux.

Être la peluche de la jeune Ziva David était bien plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais imaginé ...

* * *

_**Alors ?**_


	3. Comment lui expliquer ?

_**Hellow'!**_

_**Et vi, c'est encore moi. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un petit challenge proposé par PBG sur le forum ! **_

_**Le thème était : « En 100 mots minimum, 1000 mots maximum : Offrez nous un moment d'amitié entre un Tony et une Abby ados. En univers alternatif, ou pas !**_

_**Les mots à placer : Shampooing, hamster, perroquet et peluche ». **_

_**Autant dire que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit OS, surtout que j'ai été très inspirée par un épisode vu récemment ! ^^ .  
Ça sera probablement ma seule publication se la semaine, sauf si je trouve le temps de vous poster le précédent challenge**_.

* * *

**Da Best (Vickyjet'aicraméemuahah.) :** Oui des tarés comme moi mdrr. Merci pour la review!  
**MM:** Si le bouton d'arrêt ne fonctionnait plus ça aurait été la catastroopheeuh ! Mais non, il marche. Heureusement. Et puis Derek connait bien son travail. Lui et son équipe ont réparé l'ascenseur en deux temps trois mouvements et il fait de nouveau Ding comme avant !

**DG:** Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Sasha:** Merci! Contente qu'il t'ai fait rire haha c'était le but ! :p Par contre il y a erreur, David c'était pas Ziva, c'était un des réparateurs d'ascenseur. x)  
**PBG**: Merciiii ! :') Voui. Le ding est capital !

* * *

- J'ai peut être un peu malmené cette pauvre peluche … Maintenant il n'en reste presque plus rien, déclara la jeune fille tristement.

Son ami lui lança un regard compatissant avant de lui répondre:

-En même temps, je ne suis pas sûr qu'utiliser du shampooing sur un ours en peluche était une excellente idée.

-Je n'aurais peut être pas non plus le confier à la famille Hamster.

-Non.

-Ni à monsieur Perroquet.

-En effet.

-Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Il est irrécupérable !

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de proposer une solution simple et logique mais plutôt radicale: poubelle.

-Ah non ! S'insurgea Abby. Tout, je dis bien tout sauf le mettre à la poubelle ! Cet ours en peluche est sacré, déjà qu'il a pas mal vécu je ne vais pas en plus le mettre à la poubelle, ça serait insensé ! En plus tu es très bien placé pour savoir que je tiens toujours mes promesses, Tony.

-Quelle promesse ? Qu'est ce que ça vient faire là dedans ?

Elle soupira. Il n'était pas au courant de la provenance de cet ours. Encore moins de la raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant à lui. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le mettre au courant. Après tout c'était son problème. Pas celui de Tony.

-Je …

-Tu ... ?

-Non rien. Oublie.

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'à l'âge de dix ans, elle avait enquêté pour trouver la propriétaire de cet ours en peluche, et qu'une fois retrouvée elle avait découvert que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le garder car c'était un souvenir de sa mère décédée, et que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle le garde ? Comment lui expliquer que du coup, elle avait décidé d'offrir à cet fille son lapin en peluche en échange de son ours ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle se devait donc de garder cet ours en état, de le garder tout court ?

Elle qui avait toujours les mots, elle ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Elle qui était si bavarde s'était tout à coup retrouvée muette.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer.

Il était là, le problème.

Elle ne savait pas.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_


	4. Challenge sur MiniBleu

_**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retuuur !**_

_**Aujourd'hui je vous poste un challenge lancé par PBG sur le forum que j'avais fait il y a un moment, au départ je n'en étais pas très satisfaite mais comme les personnes du forum l'on plutôt apprécié je le publie ici également ! :)**_  
_**Le thème était le suivant:**_

_** En 500 mots max :**_  
_**- Vous écrivez du point de vue de Ryan Noolen (MiniBleu). Racontez nous cette soirée où Ryan et Tony se sont retrouvés à un Speed Dating, à fuir deux mamies amourachées et édentées.**_  
_**- Vous devez y inclure les mots :"Ziva" ; "Carotte" ; "Saperlipopette" ; "Hulk" et "Poule"**_

* * *

**JenAbs:** Merci Beaucoup ! :D

**PBG:** Merci, quand j'ai vu le thème je me sentais obligée d'en parler :3

**DG:** Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Sash' :** Et non. x) Mais sinon merci !

* * *

- Cours MiniBleu, Couuurs!

Je courrais donc aussi vite que je le pouvais, pour tenter de fuir ces mamies qui nous poursuivaient. Je savais que j'étais irrésistible, mais quand même! En plus, moi, j'étais déjà pris. Enfin, je le serais bientôt. Quand Ziva-ma-sublime-déesse se décidera à remarquer que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Saperlipopette, je m'égare.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans ce film … Tu sais, où les gens fuient Hulk en courrant ?

DiZonno s'arrêta de courir un instant et me regarda plutôt bizarrement. À ce moment là, je trouvais qu'il avait à peu près les mêmes z'yeux que les poules de ma tata Odette. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose. Et puis ensuite, il a vu les mamies qui commencaient à nous rattraper . Et il a refermé la bouche. Elles étaient armées. Avec des carottes. Je crûs m'évanouir en voyant ce terrible sort qui m'attendait mais DiZonno m'en empêcha en me hurlant à moitié de courir.

Au secours.

Heureusement, DiZonno-mon-super-collègue-meilleur-ami nous trouva une planque ( les toilettes des hommes) où les mamies amourachées-édentées ne risquaient pas de nous trouver.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on est là, déjà ? Demanda DiZonno, pas du tout essouflé.

-Euh … parce que des mamies nous couraient après y'a deux minutes ?

Je le vis prendre sa tête entre ses mains et marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait quelque peu à « Je n'aiderais plus jamais, **Jamais** MiniBleu à se trouver une copine. Trop risqué.»  
Mais j'avais dû mal entendre. Moi j'étais déjà pris, c'est lui qui cherchait une copine.

Non ?

* * *

_**Voilààà !**_

_**Alors ? Une review ? **_

_**Le prochain OS devrait arriver très bientôt ! :D **_


	5. Challenge Plumien

_**Hellow' ! Et oui c'est moi ... Je sais, je vous avais dit que le prochain OS allait vite arriver, et puis finalement non ... Bref, vous aurez compris que c'est souvent comme ça avec moi, surtout que maintenant je suis au lycée et que je suis actuellement submergée de contrôles, donc pour le moment j'essaye de pas foirer mon début de seconde. x)**_

_**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que cet OS (Plumien) résulte d'un challenge sur le forum, encore une fois lancé par PBG. Le thème était le suivant: **_

_**"Je propose un thème plumien (hahahaha) : Un membre de l'équipe Plumienne doit se faire passer pour la sœur d'un membre de l'équipe du NCIS. Ça vous tente ?Pas de mots min ou max, ça peut faire 2 ou 200 lignes, laissez parler votre imagination ! :)"**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**MM: **_BWAHAHA J'adore. x) Où est mon chocolat ?!

**PBG:** Gnihiiii *Sautille de joie*

* * *

- Votre insigne.

Sophia Blewgreen avait tout prévu. Absolument TOUT, sauf ce gorille de cinquante trois mètres de haut sur quarante de large qui lui bloquait l'entrée. L'insigne. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Pourtant, elle avait bien prit son tout nouvel appareil photo, sept canettes de Coca (qui commençaient à peser dans son sac à main, d'ailleurs), une tablette de chocolat blanc et une deuxième, on ne sait jamais. Elle avait sa tablette tactile, son petit carnet ( au cas où la tablette n'aurait plus de batterie, ça se décharge vite ces choses là) et quelques stylos, et puis bien sûr, elle avait son portable. Elle avait même son article dans un coin de sa tête, il lui restait juste à aller sur le terrain, prendre des photos et faire ses propres constats.

Mais pour ça, il lui fallait un insigne.

Insigne qu'elle n'avait pas, justement.

Cependant la journaliste n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par ce type aux airs d'ours mal léché. Elle avait l'intention de faire cet article, elle allait le faire. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix parce que si elle rentrait sans article pour le numéro du sur-lendemain, Constance la virerait, puis la tuerait. Ou l'inverse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle passe de l'autre côté de ce petit ruban jaune trèèèès découpable. Avait-elle une paire de ciseaux ? Après reflexion, il s'avera que la réponse fût la suivante: non. Dommage. Il fallait donc qu'elle invente une histoire abracadabrante et qu'elle baratine le molosse pour qu'il la laisse passer. Ça fonctionnait bien du temps où elle était au lycée et où sa professeur de français l'envoyer chercher des feutres velleda à la loge parcequ'elle n'en avait plus et qu'elle n'était pas sencée en redemander. Elle baratinait Joëlle et elle avait ses feutres.

- En fait euh … J'en ai pas. Mais c'est parce que je … suis la soeur de l'agent DiNozzo et euuuh … Il a oublié son coca, expliqua-t-elle en sortant une des canettes de son sac. Et Tony ne peut pas travailler si il n'a pas eu sa dose de sucre, alors du coup Washington m'a plus ou moins forcée à venir lui donner, et elle m'a donné du chocolat aussi parcequ'elle est très gentille, et j'ai aussi un petit mot aussi pour lui, on a tous signé parce que on est une grande famille et on l'aime beaucoup, notre Tony. Washington c'est ma soeur hein, pas la ville parce que si la ville avait fait un mot pour Tony ça aurait été vraiment bizarre. Du coup j'aimerais bien lui donner tout ça, parce que ça serait vraiment bête qu'il commence à embêter tout le monde juste parce que il n'a pas eu son sucre, tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas voulu me laisser traverser cette petite barrière jaune. Ça serait triste.

Le gorille réfléchit dix secondes, avant de laisser la jeune femme passer. Elle lui lança un « Merci » avant de disparaître derrière un buisson. Elle vérifia rapidement que l'Ours était bien dos à elle, et avança vers la scène de crime, son appareil photo à la main. Elle se dépêcha de prendre des photos avant de repartir tranquillement vers la sortie, son prochain article déjà imprimé dans sa tête.

* * *

-On remballe Matt, tu peux y aller.

-Ok. Oh maintenant que j'y pense, elles sont vachement sympa tes soeurs, Tony.

-Mes … Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, y'en a une qui est venue avec une canette de coca et du chocolat en me disant que Washington l'avait forcée à … … … C'était pas ta soeur c'est ça … ?

-Coca … … Washington … … BLEWGREEN ! Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas laissée entrer … Si ? Tu l'as fait ? MATT SOMBRE CRETIN CETTE FILLE EST LOIN D'ÊTRE MA SOEUR, C'EST UNE DES FILLES DE L'AFFAIRE A LA PLUME !

L'agent très spécial se pinça l'arrête du nez, totalement désespéré par l'erreur monumentale de l'agent de sécurité. Il avait fait entrer Sophia Blewgreen. Quelle andouille.

* * *

- Mais siiiii ! Je suis même allée sur la scène de crime j'te dis ! Tiens j'ai même des photos ! Roh ça va faire un super article ça !

* * *

_**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? C'était pas trop bizarre ? Une petite review ?**_


	6. Concours !

_**Hellow' ! Voilà mon OS pour le concours de JenAbs dont le thème était un McAbby amoureux ! Il n'est pas terrible parceque ce n'était pas mon idée de départ mais mon prof de PFEG m'a prit ma feuille où il était écrit ... du coup, voilà une sorte de version 2.**_  
_**Je répondrais à vos reviews par MP ou dans un prochain OS, en attendant bonne lecture ! (même si c'est franchement pas terrible ...)**_

* * *

« Je peux le faire, je vais y arriver, je peux le faire, je vais y arriver, je peux le faire, je vais y arriver, je peux l'y arri … Oulà, hum non pas si je commence à bafouiller même dans mes pensées … C'est pas gagné …»

-Euh Abby ?

-Mmh ?

« D'accord, on va peut être pas sortir du cadre de cette enquête, finalement. Bon, plan B... »

-Tu crois pas que si la batterie de l'ordi n'est pas d'origine, on risque de trouver des empreintes autour ?

* * *

« Bah ouais ma grande mais franchement, qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'il te dise d'autre hein ? '' Euh Abby .. Je t'aime'' ?! Au beau milieu d'une enquête archi-importante ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Franchement ! Un peu de réalisme, je sais pas moi. Eh mais en plus il a raison ! »

-McGee … T'es un génie ! J'ai deux empreintes partielles et un joli index complet ! C'est parfait ! TU es parfait, Timmy !

-Qu'est ce qui est parfait Abby ? Demanda Gibbs qui arrivait tout juste dans la pièce, un gobelet de CafPow et un café à la main.

-Giiiibbs ! McGee est parfait. Il est VRAIMENT parfait. Pas parfait dans le sens …

Gibbs haussa un sourcil tout en déposant les deux boissons près des ordinateurs.

-En fait, comme la batterie n'était pas celle qui était sur l'ordinateur quand on l'a acheté, commença la laborantine, Tim a pensé qu'on trouverait peut être des empreintes autour de la batterie, dessus ou sur le cache. Et il avait raison ! J'ai trouvé plusieurs empreintes, j'ai lancé la recherche. On devrait vite avoir des résultats.

-Bon travail, répondit tout simplement l'ancien marine en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Abby.

Les deux amis se remirent bien vite au travail, et au bout de quelques minutes, la recherche donna deux résultats, deux suspects potentiels, donc. Timothy monta vite faire ses recherches sur les deux hommes. Il tapait sur son clavier à la vitesse de la lumière, peut être même un peu plus. Même pour lui, c'était rapide. Cela n'échappa pas à Tony, qui ne pût s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à son collègue.

-Ferme-là Tony.

-Pardon le Bleu ? McGee … Tu es un Bleu. Et les Bleus ne disent pas à leurs aînés de se la fermer. Tu comprends ? C'est la hiérarchie logique, en principe c'est moi qui devrait te dire de la fermer, or je ne le fais pas puisque je suis un agent très spécial et très gentil.

-C'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu trouves toujours un nouveau moyen pour m'énerver. C'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris le Bleu.

-Génial.

L'agent Sénior vit bien que son Bleu favorit n'était clairement pas d'humeur à supporter ses blagues. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tim ?

-Rien.

-N'essaies pas de me faire croire ça, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point là.

-Tu viens d'admettre que tu es stupide, on es d'accord, répliqua le geek en esquissant un sourire.

-N'en profites pas trop non plus. Tu t'es disputé avec Abby ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Où est le problème alors ?

Tim marqua un temps d'hésitation. Est ce qu'il avait réellement envie de parler de ça avec Tony ? Parce que bon, ça restait quand même Tony. Et Tony, ben c'est Tony. Et si il y avait une chose qu'il avait pu retenir de toutes ces années passées au NCIS, c'était qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de Tony. Et puis, en quelques secondes il avait pensé un petit peu trop de fois le nom de son collègue. Alors il décida de tout lâcher. Au pire, toute l'agence serait au courant, et il devrait démissionner et bosser sous les ordres de Fornell.

-Je euh … Dis, tu veux pas te rapprocher ? Non parce que hurler à travers l'open space c'est pas très …

-Discret ? J'arrive.

Ok, ça allait forcément être un coup foireux. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, n'est ce pas ?

-Laisse moi deviner McTimide. T'es amoureux d'Abby c'est ça ? Et t'as peur que ça soit pas réciproque et de la réaction de Gibbs à cause de la règle n°12 ?

-Je … euh … c'est que euh … Bafouilla l'agent. C-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est pas que ça crève les yeux mais .. si en fait.

-Et …

-Et Abby m'a dit la même chose il y a dix petites minutes.

Cette fois, Timothy McGee crût être en plein rêve. Il se pinça une fois pour être sûr qu'il était bien éveillé, et puis une deuxième fois, au-cas-où. Il fallu un certain temps avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau et qu'il réalise enfin. Il se leva – fit tomber sa chaise au passage- et se précipita dans l'ascenseur, avant d'entrer au Labby un petit peu trop vite, lui permettant ainsi de tester, au dépens de son égo, la force de gravité. Il se releva, et marcha cette fois vers la jeune femme qui le regardait sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne remarqua pas que son visage était désormais très proche de celui d'Abby, et ne réalisa pas non plus qu'il était en train de passer sa main au niveau de sa nuque, ni que leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller dans un baiser passionné. Il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire qu'une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, quand il vit l'air ravi de celle qu'il aimait.

Et leurs visages se décomposèrent quand il virent leur patron s'appuyant contre la porte du laboratoire.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! :D_**


End file.
